sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
James Newman
Major James Newman of the United States Air Force is a member of the Helios Expedition. He disappeared along with the rest of the expedition. Physical Description *Height: 1.9 m *Weight: 92 kg *Eye Color: Brown *Hair Color: Black *Hair Style: Short *ATA Gene Status: Untested *WTA Gene Status: Untested *GTA Gene Status: Negative Education *Primary & Secondary: **Trinity High School *University Education: **National Defense University (Incomplete) *Military Education: **Officer & Basic Training, United States Air Force Academy Career History *Officer Training - United States Air Force Academy **09/09/2008 - 02/02/2012 *US Air Force, Air Combat Command, AFCENT - Air Support (Afghanistan) **02/02/2012 - 12/01/2012 *Unit Member - Special Air Force Combat Team (SAFCT) **12/01/2012 - 06/15/2016 *Unit Member - United States Preemptive Attack Group (USPAG) **06/15/2016 - 04/14/2017 *Executive Officer SG-2, Stagate Command **04/14/2017 - 08/24/2019 *Military Officer, Atlantis Pegasus Command **08/24/2019 - 01/01/2021 *Military Officer, Aureus-Celestis Expedition **01/01/2021 - 04/04/2023 *Commanding Officer CE-1, Aureus-Celestis Expedition **04/04/2023 - 07/16/2023 *Commanding Officer Excalibur Team 1, Excalibur Expedition **07/16/2023 - 07/29/2024 *Executive Officer, Helios Expedition Security Detachment **07/30/2024 - 08/03/2024 *Missing In Action **08/03/2024 Effective Dates of Promotion * - Second Lieutenant: 02/02/2012 * - First Lieutenant: 6/24/2016 * - Captain: 7/10/2018 * - Major: 04/04/2023 Military Awards & Decorations *Medal of Honor *Silver Star *Purple Heart *Air Force Cross *Joint Service Commendation Medal *Air Force Outstanding Unit Award *Distinguished Service Medal Background James is the son of a well respected and wealthy carpenter Father and a architectural designer for a mother. He grew up dreaming of joining the US military. He was sent to some of the best schools in Texas and was sent to National Defense University but soon left to go to the Air Force Academy at 18. His first assignment was in Afghanistan at 22 years old as an Air Support pilot but was soon moved to the SAFCT operations force. After 4 years with them he was sent to the United States Preemptive Attack Group and helped stop a war in Nigeria. Due to his service record he was selected to join Stargate Command and was placed as XO of SG-2. A Year later he was given temporary command due to an Injury to the CO. Part way through 2018 he was selected to head to Atlantis as a Special Attack group. He was a main part in a decisive attack against the Wraith, the mission was a complete success and the Wraith were mostly defeated. When the Aureus-Celestis Expedition was planned he was one of the first on the list to join the team. Eventually earning promotion to Major and placed in Command of the Flagship Team. When the Expedition was forced to evacuate he along with many others was posted to the new Excalibur Expedition in the similar role of EE-1 Commander. Personality Traits He is a very Loyal Soldier but he will bend some orders when he thinks it is necessary. He is slightly laid back but will be ready for anything when he as to. Qualifications & Skills Was involved in many Covert ops missions and logged over 200 hours while working with the SAFCT. Has experiences in mechanical equipment, Ancient Technology and capable of flying Puddle Jumpers, all types of helicopters, F-302s and most Air Force planes. Category:United States Air Force Personnel Category:Pilots Category:ACE Personnel Category:EE Personnel Category:SGC Personnel Category:AE Personnel Category:Special Operations Personnel Category:Helios Expedition Personnel Category:Inactive Player Character